


The Gift of Giving

by cheile (Cheile)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has a little surprise waiting for them under the tree....</p><p>[originally written 2008]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: File this under "stuff I wrote when I should have been working on other writings". I must blame and dedicate this one to Gilly, for her sexy Christmas photomanip that got the muse all hot and bothered with what the story contains!
> 
> Legal B.S.: Paramount's universe, Gilly's photomanip, my story. Yea, that about sums it up.
> 
> Rating: NC-17, for that stuff you find in that (usually) originates in the bedroom. Gilly's photomanip is linked at the end and is definitely NOT work-safe!
> 
> Thanks: to Gilly, of course, for her manip! To Katesfire for betaing this from start to finish. Lastly, to Elem, for her "close your eyes and just write what you see" tip that's gotten me out of a few ruts!

 

Chakotay found himself at the doorway to the captain's quarters before he realized he had nearly run the whole way. He'd been straightening up his office at the end of his shift when she'd paged him to come to her quarters--that it was urgent. Thinking something was quite possibly wrong (though her voice had sounded as it always did--no hint of negative emotion that he could discern), he had hurried there.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he touched the chime. He didn't hear her call to come in, but the door slid open for him a moment later. He stepped inside and almost tripped over one of her boots, which lay on its side right in the doorway. As the door closed behind him, he moved the boot next to the other, which sat to the left of the doorway. Chakotay surmised that it had somehow tipped over, since he knew she usually kept her boots by the door.

He spotted her uniform jacket tossed over the back of her favorite chair. That was normal too. But the swatch of black that stood out against the steel-blue carpet over by the far end of the sofa was not. He crossed the room and discovered it was her uniform slacks. Curious, he folded them carefully and set them on the end of the sofa. It sunk in at that moment that she had obviously told the computer to let him in, but it seemed that she wasn't even here.

"Captain?"

Silence. Puzzled, he turned back around. The only other place she could be was the bedroom—but he hesitated at the thought of going further without her permission. "Kathryn?"

His sharp eyes spotted another out of place item—this one turned out to be her uniform tunic, crumpled in a ball a meter or so from where the pants had lay. He was beginning to wonder why she'd left her clothes scattered all throughout the room. That wasn't like her. Neither was it like her to call him here and then not be here waiting for him. She'd said it was urgent, after all....

_Spirits, is she ill?_ That thought came to mind as he considered the scattered clothes once more, folding the tunic and setting it with the slacks. But then why call him and not the Doctor? "Kathryn? Are you here?"

Chakotay found himself hesitating before the door that led to her bedroom. If she was sick or in pain....after all, she'd called for him....but then why didn't she answer? Deciding to take the risk, he punched in the command to open the door, not even thinking until he was already inside her bedroom about the fact that he'd could have sworn he'd seen two distinctive scraps of red fabric that looked a lot like a bra and panties lying quite near the door....

He first spotted the tree—a Christmas tree?—out of the corner of his eye. It was out of place--and he automatically turned towards it....and was greeted with a much more shocking sight.

Kathryn was sitting in an old-fashioned style chair by the tree, wearing a Santa Claus hat over her hair—and little else. In fact, the only other thing she was wearing were thigh high stockings of Tholian silk with lace trim. She said not a word--only met his stare with that quirky little smile he so loved. A smile that, with the look in her eyes, said far more this time.

His eyes moved slowly over her body, taking in every inch of her. Her uniform hid the slight curves laid out before him, including the soft swells of her breasts. Her glorious pale skin, uncovered but for the stockings hiding her legs—and held lightly in one hand, her commbadge. She'd no doubt made that call sitting right where she was, called him while she was.... That thought alone was almost more arousing than the beautiful sight before him. When he was finally able to tear his eyes away, his gaze returned to hers, for he was coming to understand just why she'd left her uniform all over the front room--and knew that this display was for his eyes alone.

When his eyes met hers again, the look in her eyes changed to what could only be considered a dare. It plainly said "come and get me".

"Merry Christmas, Chakotay."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Was that an invitation? It had be, but Chakotay wasn't sure. That is, until she lifted her free hand and crooked her finger at him in a "come here" motion. An innocent gesture that became not so innocent when her hand fell to her knee, tracing a fingertip up her silk-covered thigh, lingering for only a moment at the edge of the lace, then moving up further.... But she only brushed her fingertips very lightly between her thighs before realizing he had yet to move. Her little smile turned even more seductive—if that was possible, and she gestured him forward once more.

Propelled forward by the force of his desire and her mesmerizing display, Chakotay stopped directly in front of her chair, unable to drag his eyes from her. He was within her reach now and the scent of her found his nose. It was heady, alluring, and he felt intoxicated by it. Unconsciously, he sank to his knees before her, reaching out both hands. She caught them in her own, lacing their fingers together as she sat up a bit straighter, then moving their joined hands to rest on her thighs.

Not breaking the eyelock, he shifted his hands so they were now under hers, fingertips making slow circles along the edges of the stockings that moved slowly upwards. He watched her eyes darken and she let out a shaky breath. But he only brushed his fingertips very lightly over the auburn curls before sliding his hands back to the edge of her stockings. He hid a smile at the flicker of shocked surprise in her eyes.

Kathryn was on edge with sheer anticipation. She'd expected—and definitely delighted—in his shock at her surprise. But part of her had expected that, once over that shock, he would react quickly. Not this slow, taunting pace as he removed the stocking from her left leg with care. Their eyes met again and he caressed the top of her now bare foot, sending an unexpected tremor through her. If that was what came of him touching her feet....she could only imagine what the rest might be like.

Her other stocking was removed with the same care, slowly drawn down her leg and off her foot. Now his hands were caressing the backs of her legs. She leaned into the touch, not knowing that that was exactly what he wanted, that he was pulling her forward until she was seated almost on the edge of the chair....

Her sharp gasp of surprise echoed in the room when he leaned down to press a tender kiss to her inner thigh. Then another—and another still, each one moving higher until she cried out when his lips brushed the spot right above the soft thatch of curls. Her hands went to his head, intending to guide him down to where she wanted him, but he stopped her, catching her wrists and drawing them back down to her side.

"Patience, Kathryn mine." His low murmur sent a chill down her back, followed by another brought about by his thumbs stroking her wrists where he still held them.

The look he was given in return plainly said "to hell with patience". He gave her an innocent smile before lowering his head between her thighs again. Her hips bucked against him and she tried in vain to pull her arms free from his hold. She did manage to get one hand free after several moments, her fingers digging into the back of his neck for support. He reveled in tasting her—and she reveled in the sensation of being pushed higher and higher....

His hands were moving again, fingertips sliding up to caress her breasts, then slide down her arms. He drew her wrists behind her in one gentle move. Normally, she would have resisted such a move, but her senses were too focused on the feel of his mouth on her, kissing, nuzzling, tasting. A little more of this and she would go over the edge.

Then he pulled back, even letting go of her wrists, but skimming his hands up her arms and back down her body before sitting back on his heels. She moaned faintly in protest and opened her eyes to meet his gaze. He was watching her with a gentle smile, but he didn't move. She tried to reach for him, but found her arms wouldn't move. Her brow wrinkled in confusion as she tried again—and suddenly became aware of the warm silk of her stockings wrapped around her wrists, binding them together behind her--and then tied to the back of the chair itself, because when she tried to move to get up, she couldn't rise from the chair very far either.

Kathryn met his eyes again in shock, shock that turned into a glare when his response was a wider smile and a flash of dimples. Then he rose to his feet, his hands moving to unfasten his uniform jacket. She waited, telling herself to have this little bit of patience. She yearned to see all of him, more than just the little glimpses she'd gotten of his body over the years. The closest she'd gotten was New Earth--and an accidental glance of his nudity from behind when he'd gone swimming in the river once at dusk.

But he stopped after discarding the tunic beneath the jacket and toeing off his boots and socks, kneeling before her again. She opened her mouth to protest, but he touched his fingertips to her lips briefly before replacing them with his own to kiss her. The kiss lasted for several seconds and he pulled back once more.

"You'll get what you want, Kathryn. Eventually." The weight of his words made her insides twist into a knot and a blush rise in her cheeks. Seeing this, he laughed softly, tracing a fingertip over her cheek and drawing it down to her lips. She nipped at it and he pulled his hand back in surprise, then smiled ruefully at the fact that she'd gotten him. His dark eyes moved over her from head to toe once more, then came back to hers. "But first....I want to see what else my Christmas present has to offer."

His mouth followed his hands as he explored her body, cupping and kissing her breasts for what seemed like hours and then making a slow path below them down her belly. She waited, holding her breath for a long moment, for him to continue where he'd stopped but instead he sat back on his heels again. His hands rested on her thighs, caressing lightly. He waited until she met his eyes again, then let one hand move. His fingertips delved through the softness of her curls and easily found the spot he was looking for, evidenced by her sharp gasp and wide eyes.

"She likes that." His voice was a whisper of promise. "I wonder what else she might like...."

She closed her eyes, waiting to feel his mouth on her once more. But instead, there was only a light kiss dropped onto her bare knee. She waited another long moment and soon, his fingertips once more brushed over her most sensitive spot, eliciting another gasp from her. It wasn't what she'd been expected, but it felt just as good. He focused on that spot, making little circles over it, and she moaned softly, twisting against the silk binding her wrists.

Chakotay watched her reaction, a faint smile touching his lips. Many times had he dreamed of such a moment, but dreams were not the same as actually breathing her in, hearing her little moans, touching the satin of her skin, watching the changing emotions flicker across her face even though her eyes were still closed. But when he took it a step further, gently pressing one finger inside her while his thumb still caressed the original spot, her eyes flew open wide and his name came out in a soft cry of surprise. If he hadn't already been completely aroused by the sight she'd presented to him when he'd first walked in, the way she said his name would have done it in an instant. He met her shocked gaze with his own, even as he began to caress her within as well as without.

Some little part of Kathryn's mind—that part that was still coherent--took a moment to curse the fact that she couldn't touch him in return before it was lost in the fire that was consuming her. She twisted her arms again, hoping she could break free. But there was no chance of that--she was bound and at his mercy as the one finger became two, gently stroking her. She could feel the knot in the pit of her stomach tightening, building. Her head fell back, the hat almost falling off, as she tried to break the eyelock; staring into his eyes was only going to make her fall faster....

"Chakotay...."

"Yes, Kathryn?"

"I...." Their eyes met again and she was drawn back into their dark depths.

"Yes, Kathryn mine. Give into it."

The velvet sound of his voice wrapped around her, caressing her nerves as his fingers caressed her body, setting them ablaze. She twisted, writhing against his touch, her cries increasing as she struggled to hold back, despite his encouragement to the opposite. But it was not to be—the sensation of his fingers sliding in and out in a steady pace was fast bringing her to the edge.

"Chakotay!"

"Come for me, Kathryn mine. Let go...."

And she did, her voice rising to a near wail as her climax slammed down on her. She writhed against his hand, unconsciously fighting her bonds, and tossing her head. The hat finally fell off, landing between her back and the chair. She barely heard his whispered words of encouragement, too consumed with the shocks still coursing through her from head to toe. When at long last they faded, she slumped forward slightly, head bowed and still shaking. She felt Chakotay's arms slide around her, holding her, stroking her back. And then she was falling forward into his embrace. It wasn't until she had already reached up to cling to his shoulders that she realized he'd untied her hands. Exhausted for the moment, she buried her face in his chest and let him hold her.

All too soon, he was lifting her up, cradling her for what seemed like barely a moment before he lay her down on her bed. Her eyes followed him as he stepped back and quickly shed his remaining clothes, before he joined her on the bed.

The little glimpse she'd gotten on New Earth hadn't done her imagination justice. He seemed a living, breathing version of a classical sculpture—every line and muscle perfectly crafted, with only the occasional scar here and there to mar the smooth bronze skin. She wanted to touch him as he'd touched her--run a line of kisses across his chest and take him into her hands to feel the heat of him. But he was moving too fast for her--leaning down to steal a quick kiss before lifting her legs up to his shoulders. He caressed her legs from thigh to ankle for a long minute, his light touch pushing her arousal higher. She could feel his erection against her and she shifted her hips but he would inch back just enough so that there was almost no contact. After several moments of this, she moaned out a soft protest.

"Chakotay...."

"Hmm?"

"Please...."

"Please what, Kathryn mine?"

Kathryn gave him the best glare she could manage in her frustrated state. "You know—what."

Chakotay said nothing to that, only lifted one of her hands to his lips. When their eyes met again, her glare faded beneath that dark, intense stare. Once more, she couldn't tear her eyes from his, not even when he moved her hand down to his erection, curling her fingers around him. His answer was unspoken, but clear.

Their bodies were already touching, so it was easy to guide him exactly where she wanted him. Once he was inside her, he took her hand again, lacing their fingers together and made himself wait for several moments, letting her get used to him before beginning to move. His thrusts were slow, for he had no intention of rushing things and was going to hold out as long as he could.

Her moans quickly became soft cries as they moved together, lifting her hips to meet his. The feel of him inside her was sheer heaven and she couldn't get enough of him, but he continued to keep his thrusts slow and deep, no doubt to tease her. His hands were moving too, caressing her breasts and belly in slow circles. And it was working—she could already feel the telltale knot forming in the pit of her stomach once more.

He had to fight not to let himself be carried away, to take her hard and fast until he reached fulfillment. She felt heavenly—so warm, so tight, with the satin of her skin under his hands. He never took his eyes from her face—wide blue eyes staring into his, lips trembling as she cried out over and over. He'd already watched her in the throes of her climax once—and he wanted to see it again.

Her eyes had fallen closed for a brief moment, but she could still see his face in her mind's eye—still feel those dark eyes searching her soul. She opened her eyes again, only to find herself meeting his gaze yet again, and falling into it. With each thrust, the inner tension was building in waves, carrying her closer and closer....

Her cries of pleasure echoed in his mind, and he knew if he lived another hundred years, he'd always remember how sweet that sound was. Despite the heavenly feel of her, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer—he could only take so much of being enveloped in her warmth....

His thrusting had quickened just slightly and, through the haze of pleasure, she could tell his own control was slipping. She tried reaching for him, to grab hold before it was too late. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't reach him. Only moments later, she felt the first little shudder, followed by an explosive shockwave, and his name came out in a near scream as her second climax overwhelmed her. He followed on her heels almost instantly at the feel of her tightening so suddenly around him, digging his fingers into her thighs where he was holding her.

A long minute passed as they remained frozen in place, but for their mutual trembling. He released his tight hold, returning to the tender caressing of before and turning his head to press a kiss to one ankle and then slowly separated their bodies with a low groan. She murmured his name and slowly opened her eyes. This time, when she reached out to him, he met her halfway, moving to lay by her side. He drew her into his arms, leaning forward to capture her lips with his. The kiss lingered on for several minutes before he pulled back to look her in the eyes again.

When she'd set out to surprise him, Kathryn had never imagined that he'd so easily be able to turn the tables on her. But she had to admit the result was quite satisfying for both of them. She was tempted to ask what her gift might be, but her exhaustion was taking over for now. She'd have to find out in the morning.

Chakotay brushed a second kiss over her brow while reaching for a blanket to cover them both from the slight chill in the room. "Sleep, Kathryn mine."

"Mmm." She closed her eyes and nestled closer against his chest. "Love you...."

"I love you too." Cradling her close, Voyager's first officer closed his own eyes, joining his captain in a deep, dreamless sleep.

  
*fin*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can view Gilly's manip that inspired this piece [here](http://stormlight.starslikerain.net/jc/kjadvent2007_24th.jpg)! [Remember, NOT work safe!]


End file.
